villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man)
The Green Goblin (real name Harry Osborn) is the secondary antagonist of the 2014 film The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was portrayed by actor Dane DeHaan, who also portrayed Andrew Detmer in Chronicle. Biography Early life Harry was a childhood friend of Peter Parker and was there for him, when his parents died. When Harry was 11, his father shipped him off to a boarding school. For his 16th birthday, his father sent him a bottle of scotch (though, it was obvious that it had in fact been sent, by an Oscorp employee). Events like these, cause Harry to resent Norman. At one point, Harry had a fling with a French supermodel. He also began to experience symtoms of his father's illness. Returning to New York In 2014, the 20 year old Harry returned home, just before his dad passed away. Harry was now Oscorp's CEO and was soon reunited, with his childhood friend. He also became convinced, that the blood of Spider-Man (whom he had figured out, had gotten his powers from one of the now destroyed spiders), would be able to cure him. Knowing, that Peter had taken photos of him, Harry asked him to get in touch with Spider-Man. Later, Spider-Man appeared in Harry's home, but refused to give him his blood, regardless of what Harry offered him. Harry became increasingly desperate, when his assistant informed him that they company had drained venom from the spiders, before destroying them. He tried to find out where it was stored, but came across information about Electro and was quickly locked out of the system. To save himself, Menken framed Harry and had him fired. Enraged, Harry sought out Electro, at Ravencroft and freed him. Becoming Goblin Together with Electro, Harry headed back to Oscorp and took Menken hostage, while sending Electro off, to take out the city's power. Menken took Harry down into a secret area and was forced to inject Harry, with the spider venom. The venom had a violent effect on Harry. In pain, he crawled over to an Oscorp prototype exo-skeleton and glider and put it on. Harry flew to the power plant, arriving shortly after Electro's defeat. He realized that Spider-Man was Peter Parker and grabbed Gwen, attempting to throw her to her death. Harry began fighting Spider-Man, inside of the nearby clock tower, but was ultimately defeated and locked away at Ravencroft. Months later, Harry was visited by the Gentleman, who informed Harry that he had found several suitable candidates. Harry asked him to keep it small and sent him down to the secret area, to collect weapons and equipment for the chosen candidates. Gallery Tumblr_mme5h1yMFW1s070kko1_1280.jpg AMSM2_Green_Goblin_First_Look.jpg The_Green_Goblin_Attacks.png TASM2_Spidey-Goblin-exclusive.jpg TASM2_Spider-Man_and_Harry_Osborn.jpg TASM2_Peter_Parker_and_Harry_Osborn.jpg Spider-Man_is_confronted_by_The_Green_Goblin.png Trivia *In the The Amazing Spider-Man Films, Norman has not taken the Goblin Mantle since he died before having chance to do so. *This marks the second time Harry Osborn has been a villain in a Spider-Man movie, with the first time being in Spider-Man 3. *He also some similarities to Ivan Vanko in that both were the sons of the villains (Norman Osborn and Anton Vanko) who had their egos (Green Goblin and Whiplash) in the comics, both had witnessed their deaths and both had taken on the egos. *He bears more similarity to some versions of his father like having trouble with the board of detectors and becoming the goblin as a result which happens in the Sam Raimi films and the 80's Animated Series versions of his father and being the one responsible for Gwen's death like the comic book version of his father. *Although credited as the Green Goblin, he is never referred to that name in the film. *He seems to share some mutual attraction towards Felicia, his personal assistant, as Felicity Jones says that she is the Goblin's girlfriend in an interview. *While he and Electro served as the main antagonists, Green Goblin was the Bigger Bad of the two because he had more personal ties with Peter and his desire to find a cure for his disease drove the plot. Navigation pl:Zielony Goblin (Niesamowity Spider-Man 2) Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Goblins Category:Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Businessmen Category:Vengeful Category:Inconclusive Category:Betrayed